The Tomb of the Train-Primes
This is where our heroes find the Tomb of the Train-Primes in Revenge of The Ultratron. Skarleoy: Where do we go now? We're at a dead end with a very deep cliff. Roberta Bravo: And we can't fly out. Rabbit: something Look there! The tomb of the Train-Primes! camera pans up and we see a huge tomb Piglet: Whatever will we do? Eeyore: Well, we could get the crystal out of there. If anybody has any ideas how to get up there, that is. Tigger: The symbols! Did they mention how to get up there? Nyx: No! It didn't give anything that could help us! Maxi: We'll have to use our heads. Rabbit: I could try to think of a way, for Pooh and Thomas. Pooh: Fank you, Wabbit. Rabbit: ponders thinking really hard he sees something Rabbit: Oh! I have it, ho, ho! Tigger, you can bounce Piglet and Sunil on the ledge up there. And Piglet, Sunil, you can send that long viney thing down here. And we'll chivy up and get the crystal! Tigger: Me? Make a bounce like that? Well, I could try for Thomas and Pooh to make them happy. Pooh: Vewy, vewy happy. Piglet: It's very high for small animals. But I'll be brave for Pooh Bear and Thomas. Sunil Nevla: And I will do it for Thomas. Tigger: Piglet and Sunil on his back 1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 because of, uh, it comes before 4? And here we go! makes a huge bounce and flies up to the ledge but doesn't grab, and uses his arms as wings and grabs it Piglet: down his tail pulls onto the ledge and puts Piglet down as Sunil hops off Piglet: the ground, walks on the ledge, and looks down. camera zooms down to the huge endless abyss below Piglet: his eyes, ears and arms Sunil Nevla: Come on, Piglet. We need to get the vine down! Piglet: his arms off his face Sunil Nevla: Good, now the ears. Piglet: his ears off Sunil Nevla: Eyes too. Piglet: them and pushes the vine and slides down and touches Rabbit's nose Sunil Nevla: Here I go. slides down the vine and bumps into Fluttershy's muzzle, but then he jumps off OW! OW! OW! OW! on his hands which are red hot form the slide Pooh: You did it! Hooray! free AH!'' ''down'' ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Piglet: You know. For a moment, I thought I can almost hear Pooh bear. Cheering us on. Rabbit: nods slides down and into a huge crystal pit Pooh: Wait for me Piglet! tries to run up the wall but slides down Hold on, Eeyore! tries (again) to run up the wall but slides down Oh, bother! I believe. If there is no way out. Then I shall have to stay, in. With no more friends, no more Thomas, no more anything, no more "We". If only I hadn't forgotten what Thomas said. Oh, Thomas. If just couldn't seen, Piglet and Sunil, they were so much brave than they believed. And Tigger was stronger then he seems, and Rabbit smarter than he thinks. Thomas: voice I'll always be with you. Pooh: Thomas? Hm.. It's some rather puzzle or thing. But, it's almost that you never left me. But that can be, can it? Or can it? Perhaps, you are here. So. Even though were apart, we really are together. chuckles And then perhaps Steamfire was mistaken all along. Perhaps the place were you are, is not on symbols. How very nice for us. Thumping Growling Pooh: Or, make it 3! Cruncher: out his hand Pooh: on it Cruncher it up and smells Pooh Pooh: Uh, Mr. Trainbot! Wait! What?! at Cruncher You're. You're the guardian of the Train-Primes! with the others see Eeyore being hoisted up as Eeyore reaches the edge, he tumbles onto the others Morley: We've made it into the tomb. Squidward: Wait, it's too easy. Puffer: Yeah, isn't ther' normally an obstacle right near the main treasure? they hear a puffing sound Kevin (train): What's that? puffing gets louder Ishani: Something's coming! we see a shadow on the wall louder Rabbit: This is it. louder Skyla: It's... then see 2 lights Skyla: It's... louder Skyla: IT'S.. shadow revealed a tank engine. Then the camera pans over to the shadow's owner which was Lady! Skyla: A tank engine? Lady: I knew I'd find you here. Zeñorita: ¡Qué magnífico motor, ella es realmente hermosa. Quién es ella? Percy: Lady! Lady: Hello, my fellow friends. Percy: What are you doing here? Lady: I'm here to help you, because the Ultratron is attacking earth. What brings you all to this old tomb of the Train-Primes? Yuna: Well, we're trying to find the Crystal of the Train-Primes so we can bring back Thomas. Kevin (train): Yeah. Nyx: But, we need to blast the wall. Carl: Stand back guys, and let Carl take care of things. a coconut out of nowhere Skyla: Carl, I don't think a coconut is gonna.. Carl: the wall with the coconut Don't worry Skyla, in this bone is a solitary muscle! more I need oxgene! Sabine Wren: Let me have a go. then sprays on her pain on the wall and then throws a thermal detonator on takes cover as it explains in colorful dust but it only blew out a small crater Sabine Wren: Kriff! That normally has a strong effect! Terminator: Let me try mine. out his M79 grenade launcher, loads a grenade Sheen: FIRE IN THE HOLE!! Terminator: the grenade launcher and fires see the inside of the tomb Nyx: Nice job. Terminator: No problemo. Human Rainbow: Give me some! out her hand You know, give me 5. Put out your hand. Terminator: so Human Rainbow: him 5 Alright! out her hand Now do me. Terminator: so, but really hard How's that? Human Rainbow: Yeah, you got it. Ow. the Tomb Jimmy: Amazing. This is really astonishing. Cindy: This is cool, I guess. Sheen: Yo! YO!! Totally cool! It's like in that one Ultra Lord movie! Squidward: Will you '''FORGET ABOUT ULTRA LORD FOR ONCE?!' Sheen: Sheez. Hank: Well, where's the crystal? Wreck-it Ralph: something glowing There it is! see a light-blue, quartz crystal glowing, just ahead Zoe Trent: The Crystal of the Train-Primes. Minka Mink: We've found it. closer to it It's so shiny! Nyx: grabs it The crystal. Rarity: It's so beautiful!! I wish I could keep it. then it disintegrates to dust! Nyx: gasp Inuyasha: After a million years. It turned to dust. Twilight: No. No. '''NOOOO!!!!' to the floor and weeps Now we'll never save Thomas! weeping Brian: What? That's it?! WE CAME ALL THIS WAY, JUST TO HAVE THE CRYSTAL DISINTEGRATE TO DUST, IN THIS ROCK PILE?! echoes around in anger Oh, great! groans Oh, great. OH, great! a small rock Skyla: It's over. General Dedrich: What? What are you, a bunch of lolly-gaggers?! We traveled through the mountains, 3 valleys and a bunch tunnels, then chivied up a vine to the tomb. AND YOU THINK IT'S OVER?! Skyla: YES! Sparks: What's the whole point of all this? This journey's been made for nothing. Smoke: Oh, now your backing out. Sparks: Of course I am! Okay? Because Megatrain's alive, and a terminator from the future years from now is after Nyx son! Nyx: Guys, come on! Knock it off! Smoke: Oh, what's the matter, you scared? Sparks: Yeah, I am! Scared of you! shoves Smoke: Don't you shove me! We're twins you idiot! him and they begin to have a brawl Sharon: Hey, hey, hey, guys come on! Stop! EEE!! as Smoke hits the ground Sparks: Yeah! How do you like that?! Smoke: Oh, I like it more! they continue their brawl James picks them up, bashes them and throws them out James: (as Dominic Toretto) Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me! Smoke: Now, that is just rude. General Dedrich: Percy? Percy: The General's right. We've come too far to call it quits. We still have a chance to stop the Ultratron. Penny Ling: But how can we bring back Thomas? Sheen: Yeah, the crystal's now a pile of dust! Nyx: Well, dust or not. I'm getting this to my adoptive father, even if it kills me. And no T-1000, out a tiny bag evil genius, chaos spirit, putting the dust in the bag, Changling queen, faceless engine, a heart-hungry, changling princess, Deceptitrain, or The Ultratron, is GONNA STOP ME!! the bag shut Edward: Hurry. Nyx: I am! Timber: Well, we have the crystal. But how we gonna get out? Pepper Clark: He's right. There's no where to get out! Bill: What are we gonna do?! Ben: We'll be stuck here forever! Eeyore: It seems like we're stuck in here for the rest of our lives. Charlie: We can just forget about going the same way, we came in. Ezra Bridger: Yeah, and thanks to (indicating Cindy) Blondie ponytail here, the valleys are blocked. Cindy: Yeah, well.. OH who am I kidding?! We'll never stop the Ultratron! Skyla: Nor, will we save Thomas. Dile: Well, I may not be a normal croc anymore. But I'm smart enough for this. looks at Dile Dile: What? Don't look at me, I don't have any ideas. Everyone: groans Joy: sarcastically Okay, okay, don't have a crocodile. Princess Luna: I'm not ready to quit yet. There must be a way out of here. Zeb: Karabast! This is just fantastic! Our hopes of saving Thomas have been lowered, we're trapped in a temple with no way to go, with a warrior and cloggersaurus waiting for us! Spongebob: And you know what else, "else"? We're getting low on food and water. Zeb: And we're low on food and water! Oh, we're low on water and food! Not that! Oh, how can it get any worse?! a rock, which slams into the wall and then a rumbling is heard Peter: What's that? Splinter: Duck and cover! all do as the wall caves in dust then clears, and revealed a a tunnel with tracks in it Mr. Great White: It's an old railway. You found a way out! Zeb: I did? I mean, I did! Gordon Quinn: Well, I don't care where those tracks lead. Let's get out of here. Mr. Blik: Yeah, before the warrior and Cloggersaurus find us. Waffle: Splee! Brian: Hey, Nyx. Nyx: Yeah? Brian: Listen I.... I’m sorry for blaming all of this on you, lately. It was wrong. It reminded me that Megatron killed Optimus, and that mostly I blamed all of this on you. I'm sorry. Nyx: Hey, it's fine. But now, we have to get out of here. Pooh and the warrior Pooh: Say I hope you have ideas to get out of here. Cruncher: his head Pooh: Bother! Are you sure? Cruncher: I can't go out because I'm scared. Pooh: Scared? Why? Cruncher: I'm scared of light. I don't know what the sun even feels like. So I put up that lamb and that sign, and I make people scared so they won't take me out there. Pooh: You don't have to be afraid, it's easy to put your fear aside. Cruncher: No, it's not. I'm a coward. Pooh: Besides the Train-Prime need our help. Cruncher: You know a living Train-Prime? Pooh: Yes, the Ultratron killed him. And now we're trying to bring him back with the crystal, that's why we're here. Even all those ponies, trains, and others. Cruncher: ponders Alright, stand back! I'm getting both of us out of here! into his Carnotaur form and starts bashing it Pooh: up a little Cruncher: as "Breakout from Dinosaur" plays Pooh: Come on, you can do it! The world depends on you! Cruncher: the wall continues to bash the wall, and then breaks loose and he transforms into his robot form and lets down his hand, and Pooh hops on it Cruncher: Hold on tight. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles